Typical air data probes, such as air data probes used on aircraft operate at a variety of temperatures. For instance, an air data probe such as a pitot-static probe on an aircraft operates at sea-level temperatures as well as at extreme high altitude temperatures, such as about 120 degrees Fahrenheit (about 49 degrees Celsius) in sea-level desert environments to about −70 degrees Fahrenheit (about −57 degrees Celsius) at cruising altitudes. To prevent unwanted freezing and/or ice accumulation on the air data probe, heaters are incorporated into the probe. However, these heaters may cause the air data probe to become very hot when operating in sea-level temperatures, especially during low airflow or still-air conditions. Such heat may accelerate corrosion and wear of the air data probe, especially when exposed to contaminants, such as compounds containing sulfur, chlorine, sulfur dioxide, and/or the like. Prior efforts to address this challenge include manufacturing air data probes from materials that are resistant to high temperature corrosion; however, such materials often exhibit poor thermal conductivity and are susceptible to icing.